The Kingdoms of Ancient China
by MisXiao
Summary: Hello , it's me MisXiao , well I write new story to you . It's about Lin Xiao Li , Emilio Lowe, Belze, Sephiria , and everyone of Chronos . Read this story and enjoy . by MisXiao
1. Chapter 1

Hi , it's me MisXiao this is my second story, ehehe I like story about Lin Xiao Li . He so handsome guy (^.^). Ok I hope you like it .

The Kingdom of Lin Xiao Li

Once upon a time in China , there is a kingdom with the surname Li. The Kingdom was ruled by Emperor Lin Zhao Yun with a beautiful empress named Lan Gong Li (Zhou Qiang). The Emperor and The Empress have one sons and one daughter. The prince named Lin Xiao Li(20 years old) and the princess named Lin Daiyu (18 years old). But during the heyday of the kingdom, suddenly the emperor fell illness, that's pain is very severe,one day the emperor gave an edict to surrender to be throne Prince. At 2 years the Emperor died., and then The Empress Inviting all officials to throw a party to her prince .

There was an official named Wang Yun, he was a general in the Li kingdom . Wang Yun have two beautifull daughters , big sister named Mei Li and her sister named Xi Shi, but her sister famous of the most beauty.

Empress Lan Gong Li : "Wang Yun , Can you promise me ?"

Wang Yun : "Promise ???"

The Empress Lan Gong Li : " Yes, you must came with you're daughter"

Wang Yun : "Oh…. Of course My Lord"

The Empress : "and don't forget to give the most beautiful clothes for you're daughter"

Wang Yun : "Understand My Lord"

The Empress : "You can go now"

Wang Yun : "Thank you My Lord" *walk away*

In Wang Yun House , Mei Li and Xi Shi will to washing clothes in the river near the bridge. Everyone on the bridge were amazed by the beauty girl's, . Accidental Lin Xiao Li and his friend Emilio and high officials Belze ,were passing the bridge. Of course they asked:

Lin Xiao Li: "What wrong in here?"  
Someone: "Ah, My Lord, two beautiful girls were washing clothes in the river" * bowed respectfully *

Lin Xiao Li : "Two beauties girl ?"

Someone : "Yes My Lord"

Emilio : "We can see that's ?"

Lin Xiao Li : "Of course , Emperor Emilio" *smiled*

Emilio : "Thanks , Emperor Xiao" *smiled too*

Belze : "I will to waiting in here"

Lin Xiao Li , Emilio : "Yes, you can Belze"

And then they are , looking the girl . Mei Li and Xi Shi are playing the water, accidentally They are flushed Xiao and Emilio in front of the bridge

Mei Li : "Oh God , That is two Emperor ?!"

Xi Shi : "Ah… What should we do, Sister"

Mei Li : "Ngggg… We must should apologize The Emperor"

Xi Shi : "Unggg… I … I worried about that"

Mei Li : "Don't worry , We'd always be together"

Xi Shi : " You promise , Mei Li ?"

Mei Li : "Yes, I promise . I'll never let you go , Xi Shi"

Xi Shi : *smiled and walk away with Mei Li*

Someone : "My Lord are you allright"

Xiao : "Hmm. It's ok" *smiled*

Emilio : "Yes,it's ok" *smiled too*

Mei Li : "My Lord, are you , ok ?"

They are amazed with Mei Li beauty , She like an angel

Mei Li : "I'm sorry me and my sister flushed you're"

Xiao : "You're sister ?!"

Xi Shi : "…………….." * Out of hiding (back Mei Li)

Xi Shi : "I'm sorry"

Xiao : "How so beauties , are you ?" *amazed*

Xi Shi : "Umm… ???"

Emilio : "You're must have punishment"

Xi Shi : "Oh, no " * hug Xiao arm"

Xi Shi : "please my Lord , don't angry , it's my fault"

Xiao : *smiled* "I'm not angry , but you must have punishment"

Emilio : "Guards enter them into the train"

Mei Li : "No Please My Lord no" * arrested*

To Be Continued…….

Hey , How about this story , I hope you're like. I took from the history of china , Of course Xi Shi is Adessa P.A and Mei Li is Faith (read Signs of Love My Xiao by me) . Ok then I'll make part 2 , right !


	2. Chapter 2

_**I see and accept the path intended for me  
My future is full of juicy possibilities  
I invite new choices into my life  
My goals are becoming manifest  
I deserve to have my dreams realized**_

"Mei Li …. Mei Li , I'm afraid " Ask Xi Shi crying

"it's fine , Xi Shi . I will to proteck you , don't afraid"

"But…but , Mei Li … we … we … can…."

"Ssssttt … Xi Shi , Can you belive me ?" said Mei Li

"Uhumm … I can "

"If you believe me , you must brave " Mei Li smile

"uuuhhh…. Uhm , maybe I can try that " Xi Shi smile

"Of course you can , you're is my best sister"

"ehehe …. Thank You Mei Li " Xi Shi chuckle

"I have song to you Mei Li"

"What that's ?"

"Asaki yumemiji towa ni nageki mo sesu  
Tsuki no hikari kokoro terashidasu  
Moyuru hana no mai michishirube  
Karamitsuku ayamachi no uta mune o shimeru

Hatenu kawa ni te o sashi nagasou  
Omoi tsumeta koto no ha ai ni somete "

"Wow , That's a nice song " Said Mei Li happy

"You're right" Someone said. Mei Li and Xi Shi shocked , That is Emperor Emilio and Emperor Xiao . They are smile so sweety .

"We've arrived at the palace"

Mei Li and Xi Shi off the train in feel fear, The Great Empress Lan Gong Li standing in the front door of the palace

"What are you doing , Xiao , Emilio ?" ask the Empress

"Mother , we just brought a beautiful girl" answer Emilio smile

"That's ok Empress" Said someone

"Oh… My Lord Sephiria and My Lord Belze" Lan Gong Li respect .

Sephiria Arks was The Queen of Mary , and Belze was The King of The Emperor, Sephiria smile from her chair

"Miss Sephiria ….. Miss Sephiria" Someone guy run

" What's up Jenos-san ?" said Sephiria

Jenos is one of the most Squad leader named Sky Dragon .

"Wow… Who she is ??" Say Jenos to Emilio and Xiao

"Hi Jenos , They are beautifull , aren't they ?"

"Yes… Yes, Hey Honey ,Baby, Sweety" ask Jenos to Xi Shi and Mei Li

"He is crazy , right ?" say Mei Li

"Yes, you're true Mei Li" ask Xi Shi

"Hey Jenos, I want to ask you something" say Xiao

"What's that Xiao ?"

"I'ts stories about her" Emilio smile

"Her ???, Who's her ???"

"They are " Emilio and Xiao look Xi Shi face and Mei Li face

"Owwww…. They are" ask Jenos whispered

"Xi Shi is Fairest Beauty of Ancient China  
with looks powerful enough to bring down the kingdom.  
She lived during the end of Spring and Autumn Period. She lived in Zhuji, the capital of the ancient state Li, Xi Shi's beauty was said to be so extreme that while leaning over a balcony to look at the fish in the pond, the fish would be so dazzled that they forgot to swim and gradually sunk away from the surface, birds would forget to fly and fall from the sky, the moon would fade, and flowers would close their petals in shame in comparison to her."

"How you know my story??" say Xi Shi shock

"I know , because I like you from I'm 12 years old" Xiao answered

"Hahhh……………. But … but…. I don't know you ?" Xi Shi blushed

"You know , You're my first love"

"FIRST LOVE !?" Mei Li, Emilio, Jenos, and Lan Gong Li shocked

Well , That's my part 2 stories . You like it ??? You Like it ????, I hope you like , Hehehe !!! by :MisXiao


	3. Chapter 3

Well , Sorry to waiting so long time, I need a lot of time to work this story. In chapter 3-5 ,tells about Xi Shi life, How she suffered, and How Xi Shi became the first love of Xiao. Well I hope you're enjoy this story

* * *

From the edge of a bamboo thicket on the slope of a small hill, two strapping peasant lads crooned the popular local ballad, hoping to steal a glance from the clutch of village girls on the other side of the river. The young girls, occupied in washing out the excess dye in their brilliant silk swaths, cast sideways glances across the aquiline waters and giggled. They did not look up. They pretended not to notice. They had no time for such nonsense verses, or so they wished the boys to believe. They were too busy dipping the colorful cloths into the cool water of Ruoye River and wafting them into the mild spring breeze to dry.

The slender girl in the sheer pink gown, Yiguang Shi or Xi Shi, standing off to one side, carefully folded her dried silk pieces and laid them in her bamboo basket. She extracted a bundle of silk yarn, dyed in rainbow colors, each _chi_, about one foot, a totally different color. She began to rinse the yarn in the water's edge, dipping each band one by one into the water, wiggling it about, then lifting it and gently wringing it out. She repeated this process many times until she reached the end of the long strand. She would then stretch it on a boulder to finish drying in the warm afternoon sun.

"Xi Shi!" the other girls shouted in unison. The sight of the radiant multi-colored strands had stunned them.

"How did you ever do that? What are you going to make with this colorful yarn?" They had never seen yarn dyed in this rainbow fashion, and they were full of envy. "Oh, you are so talented," they murmured. Xi Shi's cheeks colored with a sudden flush, just the shade of her pink dress. She replied in a lilting, soft voice. "Oh, it's easy. I wrapped my strands with a cloth, one _chi_ at a time, and dipped that section in a different colored dye. I want to design some unusual patterns, like the waves of water lapping on the shore or the brilliant feathers of a strutting peacock."

"Oh, let us see, let us see," the girls demanded as they crowded around Xi Shi in a gaggle, leaning in to get a closer look at the dazzling strands. Each in turn had to touch and caress the smooth skein as it sparkled in the bright sunlight.

Splash! A small hard object landed in the water's edge, just in front of Xi Shi, splattering water in her face. She jumped back, startled. The heads of her companions jerked up in surprise. They looked about to discover the bold hurler. No one was near. Even the boys who had been wooing them from the bamboo forest on the other bank had vanished. Curiosity soon overcame their initial shock. They pushed forward to examine the strange object.

"Look, girls. It's a piece of jade," one girl shouted, pointing down at a smooth green object lying at the feet of Xi Shi. "It's shaped like a dragon!"

Less than a _chi_ in front of Xi Shi, an intricately carved green jade ornament in the shape of a dragon lay in the shallow river edge. Its miniature, spike-like teeth sparkled in the bright sunshine. But where did it come from? Who would throw such a treasure into the river at this remote Yue village?

"Only the king and members of the royal family could use dragon and phoenix symbols", said the girl across the river

"Maybe , it's Emperor jade" say Xi Shi doubt "Maybe " said the girls .She reached down and retrieved the ornament, drying it with one of her resplendent silk swaths. She held it up in the clear, bright sunlight for inspection, but found no mark or symbol to give away its origin. She placed it lightly into her basket, atop the pile of silk. Xi Shi finished rinsing her colorful yarn. She walked back home pensive, wracked by a mix of excitement and anxiety. That jade dragon resting in her weaving basket continued to trouble her. Ever since her two friends Ming and Jing had died in the last battle to defend Yue Kingdom from the Wu invaders five years earlier, she had tried not to bring up worrisome topics in front of her sister. They had suffered enough. But this piece of jade was no ordinary object. Xi Shi knew it held some hidden meaning for her and her sister. After all, it had just fallen from the sky, almost straight into her lap. She had to tell her sister. Maybe she would know what to do about it.

"Mei Li, Mei Li!" she called out as she opened the yard gate. "You'll never guess…" No one answered. She must have gone out. Xi Shi set her silk basket down by the gate and rushed into the silk room next to the kitchen, where her sister spent most of her free moments. She was not there either. Three tall bamboo baskets brimming with freshly picked mulberry leaves, to feed to the family's stock of silkworms, sat lined up by the door

Xi Shi knew her sister couldn't have gone far. The leaves were too fresh. Maybe she was helping her friends to sort and package green tea in the Mei Li's teashop near the village gate. She would wait a while for her sister to return. In the meantime, she could be feeding the silkworms their daily ration of mulberry leaves. She walked back to the silk room, where all the silkworms were kept stored in bamboo baskets, about two hundred to a container. She carefully slid out each long, shallow basket from its cubicle on the rows of bamboo shelves and stuffed in a handful of mulberry leaves, careful to cover the squirming contents over with a fresh layer. After filling a basket, she would slide it back into its nook, and repeat the procedure with the next batch of worms. The low, soft hum of the silkworms munching on the fresh leaves somehow comforted her and helped to soothe her nerves.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED………..


End file.
